Inu no Hi
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Del doujinshi homónimo de Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus. ¿Qué pasa con Mustang cuando colapsa por el estrés?


_**Inu no Hi**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la historia original pertenece a Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, al final nada es mío y nunca lo será :P

Esta es la versión de texto de otro de los doujinshis de Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus, titulado "Inu no hi" o "El día del perro". Al igual como lo estoy haciendo con Hermaphrodite, me decidí a pasar esta historia a fanfic para darles una idea de qué va, y que la intenten conseguir por ahí en scanlation aunque sea.

Es casi shounen Ai, pero nada realmente explícito, y no tiene nada que ver con Hermaphrodite. Bueno, adelantar más sería contar la historia, mejor vamos al fic n.n

**~*~*~**

Era una lluviosa tarde de verano. Edward y Alphonse corrían hacia la posada para refugiarse después de haber comprado algunas cosas.

De pronto, Al disminuyó el paso, ya que algo había llamado su atención. Edward se dio cuenta, y se devolvió a ver que pasaba.

- Apresúrate Aru!

- Nii-san, mira! – indicando hacia un árbol.

- Qué pasa? Si es otro gato…

- No… Es el coronel…

En efecto, bajo el árbol se encontraba Roy Mustang, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Ambos hermanos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, y al notar su presencia cerca Mustang abrió los ojos.

- Qué haces acá? – Pregunta Edward, extrañado.

- Hola, Fullmetal… – contesta Mustang, como si nada pasara.

- No digas "Hola" como si nada pasara! ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

- Hoy es el día en que soy un perro. Y los perros no trabajan, verdad? Estoy esperando a alguien que me recoja.

- Un día de perros? – Pregunta Ed, incrédulo.

- Pero Coronel, no irá a pescar un resfriado ahí? – Pregunta Alphonse.

- Es posible que debido a la lluvia nadie pase por acá hoy – contesta Roy, aún sin moverse – Y que nadie me encuentre…

- I… IDIOTA! – Exclama Ed, molesto, asustando incluso a Al – Entonces no te sientes ahí en un día tan lluvioso como éste! Ven! – Dice Ed, mientras tira de la manga de la chaqueta sobrepuesta de Roy.

- Fullmetal – Mustang levanta su mirada, la cual se ve distinta a lo habitual – Ya veo… Entonces vas a recogerme?

Edward y Alphonse ponen una expresión de asombro y nervios… ¿De verdad éste es el coronel?

- De… De todas formas, el que estés ahí sentado es una vergüenza para el ejército! Una vergüenza para Amestris! Y una vergüenza para mí! Así es que ven! – Responde Edward, llevando a Mustang de una mano.

Ya en la posada, Edward toma una toalla para secarse él, y le lanza otra a Mustang.

- Toma, apúrate y sécate!

Roy se queda de pie, con la toalla en sus manos, sin reaccionar.

- Fullmetal… Hoy yo soy un "perro" – Ed, que se secaba a sí mismo, se detiene un momento – Así es que no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Ed aprieta los puños enfurecido, y lanza su toalla lejos.

- Quieres que yo lo haga por ti? – Pregunta Ed sin mirar a Roy, en un tono irónico. Roy simplemente sonríe, sin contestar. Y es así como Ed termina secando a Roy. – _"Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"_ – Se preguntaba, mientras Mustang simplemente se deja hacer – A ver, voy a secar tu cuello… Levanta la cabeza…

Alphonse llega con la cena, encontrándose con esa situación.

- Nii-san, ya compré la cena. Traje una ración extra…

Edward pone la bandeja frente a Mustang, indicándole la comida.

- Toma, come!

- Hoy soy un "perro", así es que…

- No me digas que no puedes usar tus manos y quieres que te alimente, o sí?

Nuevamente, Mustang se limita sólo a sonreír. Todo se queda en silencio un segundo, y Ed se molesta tanto que levanta la mesa y poco más se la lanza a Roy si Al no le detiene.

- Nii-san, por favor cálmate! – dice Al mientras con una mano sostiene a Ed y con la otra las bandejas de comida.

Edward, desesperado, se pone a pensar un rato.

- _"Pero qué demonios es esto! De verdad éste es el Coronel? Habrá comido algo que le hizo mal? O esto es sólo una broma y él simplemente se está divirtiendo con mis reacciones…?"_ – Dirigió su mirada hacia Roy, quien seguía sonriendo y esperando como un perro obediente – _"No me digan que es algún tipo de rito de bienvenida para los novatos… Realmente se desharía de su orgullo así como así? Seguro que lo haría! Avergonzándome aún poniendo en riesgo su vida! Tanto le gusta molestarme? Bueno, entonces voy a poner esto en su contra. Te trataré como a un perro! Haré todo lo que pueda!"_

Edward se acerca a Roy, quién le mira como un perro miraría a su amo esperando una orden.

- Coronel… Siéntate!

Mustang se pone de rodillas.

- Dame la patita!

Mustang le da la mano como un perro, sonriendo.

- Ah… ARU! – Edward mira a Al, aterrado – Qué susto… Éste no es el coronel…

- Pero si tú le pediste que hiciera todo eso… Por qué te vienes a asustar ahora?

Edward decide darle de comer a Mustang.

- Toma… Abre la boca – ofreciéndole un trozo de comida en el tenedor – *suspira* _"De alguna forma, tener que alimentarlo así me hace sentir triste"_ – Mira a Al – Hey, ¿En realidad éste es el coronel? ¿Y si resulta que es algún tipo de espía que se le parezca físicamente?

- Si fuese un espía – Responde Al – se comportaría más como el coronel, supongo…

- Bueno, eso es cierto… De todas formas, mañana vamos a contarle a la teniente sobre él…

Rato después, Ed decide ir a dormir.

- Hey! Me voy a acostar – dice Edward, soltándose el cabello – no más libros por hoy…

Pero una vez en la cama, Mustang salta en ella también.

- NO TE SUBAS A LA CAMA! - Edward le da un golpe en la cabeza, reprendiéndolo – Para afuera se ha dicho!

Alphonse suspira, intentando calmar la situación.

- Él sólo quiere dormir con su amo porque es un perro. Déjalo, nii-san, después de todo has dormido con Den también, cierto? Sólo piensa en él como si fuera lo mismo.

Edward le mira incrédulo, sin dar respuesta alguna. Pero luego empieza a murmurar.

- Es… Es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro, es un perro…

- Puedes hacerlo nii-san!

- _"Si lo intento… Él realmente luce como un perro" _– Piensa Ed, poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Roy, como si se tratara de una mascota – _"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Aru y yo éramos niños, huimos una ocasión en que mamá se enojó muchísimo con nosotros, y dormimos en una casita de perro… Él es como el perro de aquella vez… Grande y tibio…"_

Edward desliza su mano acariciándolo, para luego acomodarlo mejor.

- ¿No es incómodo que hayas tomado mi pierna de automail como almohada? – Le dice, dándole un mejor lugar – _"Ah, sí… creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí la calidez de otra persona cerca de mi… Hace cuánto fue? Ya recuerdo. Desde que Al perdió su cuerpo no había sentido la calidez de alguien durmiendo a mi lado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi un sueño cálido como ese… creo…"_ – UWAAAAAHHH!!!!

El grito de Ed asustó a Al, quién corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano.

- Nii-san! Qué pasó?! Ese grito ni siquiera parecía humano!

- Me lamió… en la mejilla… con su lengua – dice Ed, shockeado.

- Porque él es un perro, de acuerdo?

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

- Edward, estás ahí?

- Sí – contesta Ed, abriendo la puerta – Teniente!

Edward le cuenta lo sucedido a Hawkeye, la cual no parece sorprendida salvo por el hecho de que Mustang se encuentre ahí.

- Hoy es el "día de perros" del coronel. – Ed y Al miran confundidos, mientras ella sigue explicando – Debido a que él ascendió a esta posición bastante joven, se ha hecho también de varios enemigos… Para llegar aún más alto tiene que hacer cosas y decir cosas a las que él se siente ajeno… El estrés acumulado "se libera" por sí mismo alrededor de dos veces al año en esta forma…

"_La persona que siempre veo en frente de mi, deja de mantenerse firme y de avanzar… Deja de pensar... Dejando de lado todo y sólo manteniéndose en pie, dejándole todo a los demás, sólo en este día. Haciendo sólo lo que se le es ordenado, como si él realmente fuese sólo un "perro"…"_

- Estoy contenta de que hayan sido ustedes quiénes lo recogieran – dice Riza – No fue hace mucho la última vez que pasó, así es que yo estaba desprevenida. Parece que ha estado bastante estresado últimamente desde que llegó a Central – Riza se acerca a Roy, haciendo que le "de la patita", a lo cual obviamente Mustang accede sonriendo, como un perrito – Anteriormente había sido recogido por extraños, se quedó atrapado bajo la lluvia y accidentalmente provocó fuego…

Edward le mira en silencio, recordando la forma en que le había encontrado bajo la lluvia.

- También se queda en su casa? – Pregunta Al.

- Sí, la primera vez. Bien, será mejor que me lo lleve a casa ahora… Y no se preocupen, mañana volverá a ser el mismo de siempre…

Ed simplemente les mira irse.

- Nii-san, pareces triste… – a Al se le ocurre una idea – _"Ah! Si le pregunto si podemos tener un perro, tal vez ahora me lo permita!!!"_

Al día siguiente, en el cuartel de Central…

- … Y bien, hay algo que quieras decir, Fullmetal?

- Verte así fue tan lastimoso que no tengo ganas de decir nada al respecto… Tampoco voy a burlarme de ese punto débil que tienes, y no tengo intenciones de usarlo en tu contra, así es que no te preocupes…

- … – Mustang se nota incómodo, pero no dice nada mientras piensa – _"pero si ya estás haciéndolo…"_

- Aún así – continúa Ed – desde que me uní al ejército he tenido algunas experiencias por mi cuenta, pero en el ejército tienes que ser cuidadoso todo el tiempo... Seguir órdenes estúpidas y usar trucos sucios. Derrumbarse bajo esas circunstancias es sorprendentemente humano…

- Ser compadecido por ti… Significa que voy a morirme! – responde Mustang, irónico.

Edward pretende retirarse, pero antes de abrir la puerta añade algo más.

- Estás equivocado – Mustang le mira sorprendido – Estaba alabándote – Dicho esto, Ed se va cerrando la puerta detrás de si dejando a Mustang aún más asombrado.

- Escucharte alabándome es como si pudiese nevar en medio de este caluroso día de verano…

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Hola a todos!

Como dije anteriormente, esta es una historia corta independiente de Hermaphrodite, pero igual de interesante. Y es que además de hacer unos dibujos maravillosos, Bambi Takada y Ronno Kalus crean unas historias muy entretenidas.

Es curioso que de cuando en cuando yo haga algo similar a esto, incluso desde antes de siquiera haber visto Fullmetal Alchemist (no por nada mi nick es Inugami :P, tengo mucho de can en mi forma de ser XD). Aunque yo no me quedo por ahí esperando a que me recojan o dando la patita, pero casi (aunque si me lo pidieran…) Creo que después que salga de clases el síndrome de "día del perro" me va a durar una semana, waaah~~!

Es todo por ahora, si les gustó, aparte de buscar el doujinshi (que circula en scanlation por ahí), déjenme un review y háganme feliz! Woof! *patita de perro*


End file.
